Fall of an Empire
by mystradlocked
Summary: a CSI:NY version of a story i wrote for my 2nd year crime story


**i do not own CSI:NY or the characters but the Victim and suspects and family are mine**

 **i wrote this in school for a crime story i had to write i have already started on a sequel witch has much more smac in it**

 **a big thank you to my big sister basketcase1880 for helping me spell check my work**

Mac and Stella sat in Mac's office looking out of the window at the skyline from the 35th floor of the crime lab, it was beautiful this time on night every edge of the buildings where engulfed in moonlight. They had just return from court after another successful case; the victim had been a successful business man David Rory Ecelstion owner and founder of the Ecelstion Empire. Mac spoke breaking the silence between himself and his girlfriend "all 3 of them had motive babe but only one had the means" just then Lindsay walked in "well you 2 going to tell me about your case i hear you both had a very high profile case of David R. Ecelstion "

"Sure linds we had 3 main suspects Abigale Galisbie our Vics ex, her new patner Gary McCalum Abbigales new man and Harry smith he was a janitor at the Empire and he was also dating the Vics little sister"

"So how did you to catch him then"

 **3 weeks previously**

It was a dark stormy December night the snow was covering the ground but even that could not stop the hustle and bustle of the sleepless city. high up in his office on the top floor of the Ecelstion empire, David sat Late doing paperwork so he could spend the weekend with his 4 year-old Sarah he was getting to watch her while his ex and her new man where going on a trip. There was a bang and a yell then silence, Harry smith ran into his boss's office. He was lying on the floor out cold Harry felt for a pulse but there was none he was dead, the David R. Ecelstion was dead.

When the Detectives arrived the double E on the front of the building was not it's normal shades of dark blue and gold instead it was more black and a sandy colour they walked in and where met by Harry and Rose "where you the one that found Mr. Ecelstion sir"

"Yes ma'am i was and after i called the police i called Rose she is my patner and David's sister" don arrives and questions while Mac and Setella investigate the scene and get report form Paton

 **Back at the station**

"Rose can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your brother"

"Well ma'am my brother was a big business man and he stepped on a lot of people on the way there"

"Anyone in particular you could name"

"yeah well his biggest enemy was actually his ex-Abigale Galisbie and her new man Gary McCallum you see since Gary and Abby have been together my niece Sarah has been really odd she even told Dave that Gary hit her so Dave was filling for full custody of her, and my boyfriend Harry but that's just cause he doesn't think anyone's good enough for me"

"Do you know where we could find them?"

Well Harry is being questioned by your partner and you will probably find the other 2 at Dalton high Abby teaches Chemistry there and Gary teaches P.E"

 **AT DALTON HIGH**

Hello miss i am Detective Bonasera and this is detective Taylor form the crime lab we need to speak to Abigale Galisbie and Gary McCalum

"Oh I'm sorry Detectives but neither of them has been in for 2 weeks

"Ok well if either of them come in please call myself or Detective Bonaesera here are our cards"

And with that the Detectives left the school

 **MEANWHILE ON STATEN ISLAND**

Sarah sat in her room confused as to why she wasn't at her dads house yet then her mother entered "sweetheart you are going to be staying with aunt Rose as your daddy was hurt really bad and went into a deep sleep and he won't ever wakeup

 **1/2 HOUR LATER**

"Mac, Stell I got the finger print match for the death threat received just before his death" Adam said handing the report to Stella she smiled and thanked him before Adam quickly rushed back to the safety of the tech room. After the Dectives had read the results Stella pulled out her phone and sent a text

 **AT AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE ON 49th**

Mac and Stella drew up in there SUV and Mac ordered the set of surveillance around the block and they went into the warehouse to wait. Abigale walked to the front of the warehouse and lifted the heavy steel door, the screech was almost deafening she stood there and let her eyes wander the room in search for the black case she had been told to recover by 'Rose' which was actually Stella but there was nothing there the place was abandoned excepting a large silver stand which she could swear she saw a face with long curly hair in and then she herd something she turned around and was pushed to the ground by Stella "Abigale Galisbie you are under arrest for the poison and murder of your ex-husband David R Ecelstion you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you free of charge, do you understand these rights as i have read them to you" Stated Mac as Stella put the cuffs on her "ok ok i killed Dave but he wanted to take my princess off me i could never let that happen" Abigale confessed as she broke down "was it all worth it now you're daughter won't have u or her father"

Of course it was i know that Gaz will care for her

 **PRESENT DAY MAC'S OFFICE**

So yeah we arrested her she confessed but then withdrew the confession but she still got 65 years with parole after 25" Stella finished telling her story

Just then Danny walked into the office "hey babe ready to head home yet"

"Sure just coming babe call your mom tell her to get Luce ready"

"Ok linds will do" and with that Danny left the office to call his mother

"Well i must be off Lucy-loo will be wanting hugges from her mom before bed" Lindsay said as she left mac's office

"Ok give her goodnight hugs from us Linds" Stella called

"Will do" she called back as she and Danny entered the lift hand in hand

"Now where were we my love" mac asked rounding his table so he was beside his Adrestia

"We were just heading home where we can freely express our love" Stella said leading him out of his office and toward the lift


End file.
